A Change of Fate The Third Quarter Quell
by Taylorbayy
Summary: The 74th H.G. had no victor. Katniss and Peeta had both eaten the berries. One year later, everyone is on their toes. Especially Blye, who happens to be foxface's younger sister, her friend Fir, and the young Ashby, from District 5.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One, Part A

There had been no winner of the 74th Hunger Games. At first, it had seemed there would be two winners. The two tributes from district twelve had pulled some stunt to try to survive, trying to convince the capital to let them both get out alive. Of course it hadn't worked. They were killed off in the next few hours by a large swarm of tracker jackers.

You couldn't have guessed what the quarter quell next year would be as soon as both Katniss and Peeta had died. Everyone knew it would be something terrible. Noone was prepared for it, but they all knew deep down that it would be the worst one yet. On Reeping Day, everyone knew what would happen. They all came in their best clothes, either crying or pretending to be stronger then they really were.

There was a thick stream of people leaving the factories in District 5, leaving to go home and get ready for the next day. Everyone was headed in the same direction, down the streets and towards the places they called home. They'd go watch President Snow announce this years Quarter Quell. All except for one body at least. A thin girl with a thin face was pushing against the current of people, her bright red hair evident amoung the crowds. She resembled a tribute from the year before, the one that the others had called Fox Face. Maybe it was just a coincidence, but it wasn't. It was her sister, her ash-gray - instead of the Amber that her sister had - eyes glowed as she pushed through the people. Although she appeared to be a replica of Foxface, you could tell they were not the same person. Foxface's sister was too loud, too outgoing, but also incredibly prideful. You could tell from how she held herself as she pushed through the stream and towards the District's center. "Blye." A male voice said, grabbing the girl's arm and pulling her to the side of the path and away from the thinning crowd of people. "Oh, Mister Fir Ivory. Aren't you nervous about tomorrow?" The female, Blye, said as she looked up towards the taller male. He only laughed, shaking his head. "Miss Blye Roxen, of course I'm not. It's our last year to be entered in the reaping. Our luck has always been the best, hasn't it?" He said, smiling down at her with amber eyes that reminded Blye of her sister.

"I guess so. I can't help but be nervous. My sister-" Blye said, before she was cut off by her bestfriend. "You're luckier then your older sister ever was. We'll be okay. And after we come out safe from the last reaping..." Fir said, waiting for her to finish his sentence. "...We...We'll announce our engagement." Blye said, smiling softly. "Right." Fir said, running his fingers through her soft curls. "Now, come on. Let's go see what Snow's plan is for all of us this fine Quarter Quell." He took her hand gently, rolling his finger over his grandmother's subtle ring that was on Blye's finger.

They walked down the streets to the district's center. Though they were too far from the homes to reach them in time to see the announcement, they could make it to the center's screen in enough time. At least, that's what they were hoping for. They reached the center just as the signal reached it. The Capital's Song came on, with the large logo flashing across the screen. Then, there was President Snow. People were clapping as he pulled out the yellow envelope. The Hunger Games #75. The third Quarter Quell. People's fates were on that little piece of paper. He cleared his throat before leaning towards the microphone. "This Quarter Quell's twist. Only one name will be drawn." He paused, and there was a gasp through the speakers before he started to speak again. "The name of a female will be drawn. And she must choose her district's male tribute." There was a loud cheer, before the farmilliar chime came back on. The logo flashed, before the screen turned to static and went black.

Fir and Blye looked at eachother, squeezing eachother's hands in a comforting manner. They didn't even have to say anything. Their chances of being split appart were just cut in half.

Part B

Blye pulled and tugged at her dress. She just couldn't get it to fall right. In her mind, dresses were the most uncomfortable thing that anyone could possibly force her to wear. It was gray, the same ashy color as her eyes. She stared herself down in the mirror, sliding her ring off of her finger and sliding it into a small hidden pocket in her dress. Reaping Day. She didn't know how Fir could be so carefree on this day, like there was no chance that their names would be pulled. She guessed that now he didn't really have to worry about his name being called, but her name still had just as much of a chance as she always had.

She turned, facing her family. "You look pretty Blye." Her five year old sister said, gripping onto her mother's hand.

"Stay strong baby girl. The odds _are_ in your favor. You'll be fine." Her mother said, rubbing her shoulder gently.

"If you do get picked, make sure you chose Fir. He's got a smart head and strong hands. He'd help you survive, and protect you until death. You know that." Her father said. Blye knew he said it in a joking manner, a small sad smile on his face, but she couldn't help but take it as a sign. Even her father knew that the Roxen family had some of the worst luck in the whole of District 5.

She smiled softly, embracing her family in a quick hug before she closed her eyes and departed to her fate. The fate she knew was hers.

Part C

She walked up through the line, going through the small prick of blood she was used to, before going towards the Female-18 square with her head held high. People glanced at her, waiting for her to show emotion. To break down, cry, become nervous over the death of her sister from the year before to this bloodbath. But no, Blye stayed strong, keeping her hands at her side as her right fingers played with her ring through the fabric. Now in her spot, in the front row all the way to the left, she could easily see Fir at the other end of the stage. The males still had to go through the normal procedure, they just didn't have the chance of getting their names chosen.

What lucky people.

Everyone was where they were supposed to be now. The capital's anthem came on, as Percei Duncain came out of the town hall in an elaborate outfit, holding the glass bowl into the air as if they should all be excited about it.

"Welcome, welcome." She started, going through the regular speech and showing the regular video. The air tensed, as she explained the quarter quell before she placed the bowl onto the small table ahead of her.

Her fingers reached in, and Blye looked forward blankly. She was ready for this. Ready for her upcoming death sentence.

"Blye Roxin!" Percei called, her large smile staring down at her. Just as Blye started to step forward, a small girl from the sixteen-year square stepped forward with her hand raised. "Wait. I volunteer." She said, walking up before Blye even had the chance to go up.

Blye was outraged. She wanted to go up there and go through what her sister went through. She wanted to go to the capital. She wanted to be dressed up, shown off as her sister had been. She wanted to kill every single person who she was up against. Blye wanted to get revenge for her sister. She had been training for the last year, and this little white-haired girl just ripped it away from her.

"What is your name, brave girl?" Percei said, holding the microphone to the girl. "Ashby Herriot." The girl said, her pale skin shining under the lights as if it was made from diamonds. Her light blue eyes shone as Percei started to speak again. "Why would you volunteer? Are you sure? This is quite a commitment, and a great honor." Percei said.

"The Roxin family doesn't deserve to loose another child. And I feel like I could win." Ashby said, rubbing her hands together.

"Quite sure of yourself. Who is the lucky male that you chose to share the honor?" Percei said.

"Fir Ivory, ma'am." Ashby said, quite sure of her answer. Fir was the strongest male in the district, and one of the smartest. She knew her chances were highest of surviving with someone like him.

Blye dug her long nails into the palms of her hands. "NO!" She screamed, falling to her knees. Ashby wondered what was wrong, but she just shrug it off gently. She started to tremble. Fir couldn't go without her. He would die, and she'd be left here alone and...

Her thoughts were interupted by Fir walking up the stage. Was noone going to volunteer? Someone had volunteered for her, but noone would for Fir? Fir was such a better person. His sad eyes met hers. "I'll come back for you." He mouthed, smiling softly before the peacekeepers turned Ashby and Fir towards the Hall's doors and wisked them inside.

And then, surronded by a huge crowd of people, Blye was alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two Part A

Fir looked up, his first visitor entering. "Fir." Blye said, closing her eyes softly. "You're being taken away from me. You're going to be killed." She stood in the doorway, stationed there like a statue before Fir pulled her into his arms.

"Don't say that. You know my chances will be well. Heck, for ratings, I'll probably end up being a twelve. You don't know. Just because your sister was taken away from the games, doesn't mean that I'll be taken away too." Fir said softly, kissing the top of her head. She didn't react, staying still and cold in his arms.

"Take this, Fir." Blye said, taking her ring from the pocket in her dress and sliding it into his hand.

"You have to keep this. So you can remember me." Fir said softly, placing it back in her hand. Blye shook her head, putting it in his and wrapping his fingers around it.

"I could never forget you. You need this to keep your head. With this, you'll always know you have to fight to come back to me. You'll know you have to do whatever you can to get back to me." Blye said, pulling out of his hug.

The door entered again. "Her time's up." The peacekeeper said, standing aside so Blye could leave.

"Now, when you're in that living hell, remember that I love you." Blye said softly, as tears filled her eyes. Fir wouldn't show it, but he wanted to break down and cry so hard he ran out of tears.

"I could never forget that." He said, brushing her hair behind her ear before she was grabbed and dragged out of the room. The entire few feet she was kicking and screaming. He sat back onto the nearest chair, letting his head fall into his hands in defeat. He was just ripped away from her, in every sense of the word.

There was a knock, before his grandmother entered. "Fir, Fir, Fir. What have you gotten yourself into this time?" She said in her shaking voice. He forced himself to stand only to embrace his guardian. She was the one who raised him into the person he was, who gave him the ring that was now in his pocket.

"Gram." He said softly, holding her frail body in his arms. He knew it was probable that this would be the last time he would ever see her. If it wasn't for him dying in the games, it would be her passing while he was off fighting for his life. She was sick. Incredibly sick. Fir didn't know how she had even made it up the hall's steps to reach him. "You'll make it through this. Have to come back to marry that nice Blye girl." She said, like she knew for a fact that he would survive against twenty-three other people and whatever creatures and dangers that the game makers had planned for them this year.

"Yeah. I will. I'll be back soon Gram." He said, rubbing her back gently. "I'll see you soon."

Part B

The train was more elegant and expensive-looking than Ashby thought anything could possibly be. They were on their way to the capital, and just about halfway through their travel, and she hadn't talked to Fir once. Maybe he was mad that she had chosen him to come along. Probably. But it wasn't easy sitting up overnight deciding who you should take with you to a death sentence either. Oh well. They would have to work together eventually. They needed each other to survive, and both of them knew it.

Ashby sat in the dining car, eating dinner with Percei and their mentors for this year's hunger games. Ashby's mentor was Thalia Ogilby, who had won a few years before with her sneaky tactics and her skill with knives. She was a good mentor, nice, and pretty. Her advice would be her guide through everything. Fir's mentor was the prideful Griffen Wellwood. He was older then Thalia, almost fourty, but had very detailed memories of how he had survived. Also, he knew quite a bit about the careers and how they always strategized. He had some kind of alliance with them, before he had killed them all off in their sleep with poison that he had made from wild nightlock.

"Fir should be joining us soon. He had to freshen up some before we talked about our tactics of survival." Griffen said, stuffing a large bite of some kind of meat into his mouth. Ashby raised her eyebrows at his sloppy eating, but she kept her mouth shut. She was afraid he would somehow stab her with a fork. He took offense easily, and she learned that from very early on in the train ride - As soon as Ashby had stepped into the dining room for the first time, she saw him drinking glass after glass of a foul-smelling drink. Of course, being Ashby, she had to make a smart little comment. "That almost smells as bad as you do. Ugh." She muttered, moving to sit down in her seat. As soon as she went to move down, her feet were out from under her and she was on the ground. "If you knew what was best for you…" -

Her thoughts were interrupted by Fir opening the door to the dining car and walking in before sitting down at the empty seat. "What did I miss?" He said, looking up and eyeing everyone around the table. "Well, we were just waiting for you to start. We need to talk tactics. We'll be in the capital by morning, but we must not wait to have this conversation. Do either of you have any special talents?"

Fir looked up at Ashby. He wanted her to go first. _'If she gives up a lot, I'll give up the same amount. I can't give up more than she does.'_ Fir thought, watching her actions.Ashby smiled slyly, taking a small sip of her drink. "I'm fast. Like, really fast. I can dodge and move through things really easily. And since I'm so small, I can easily hide and climb up really fast, no matter how difficult the climb. I'm rather good at aiming, if I do say so myself, and with targets." She said, taking another sip.

Thalia smiled, pleased with her little student. "We can work with that." She said, laughing softly as she took a bite of some kind of fruit.

"What about you Fir?" Griffen said.

"I'm the strongest teenage male in the district. That's why Ashby here chose me." Fir said, crossing his arms over his chest. "And I'm pretty smart I guess. I'm good at finding out weak spots and making plans."

"That's my boy." Griffen said, patting him on the back roughly before starting to stuff his face again.

"So, you both are very promising. But there's still a lot you need to know before you even stand a chance." Percei said, taking a small delicate bite of a colorful fruit that matched her bright red hair. Percei had donned a pair of cat ears that were probably surgically attached, but at least they matched the same shade as her hair. Her eyes were yellow, and looked like a cats. Her nails were sharp and claw-like, and she even had a tail. Like a human-cat hybrid, but everyone in the car knew she was born pale with mousy brown hair. Pictures had been leaked the year before.

"First things first. Do NOT head straight for the stuff in the cornucopia. It's a bloodbath, and totally ruins your chances of surviving. The careers will kill almost everyone who tries to grab something. Hide nearby and when everyone leaves, go in for whatever you need from what's left. Find shelter, somewhere high up and out of sight would be most favorable. Then find a source of water." Griffen said, placing both of his hands on the table.

"Can I possibly add something? Thanks Griffen." Thalia said, interrupting him as she rolled her eyes. "Do not go out to kill anyone until you accomplish everything Griffen just told you. You two need to find a good place to wait for someone to pass by, somewhere everyone needs to go, such as a major water or food source. Hide, and strike whenever they walk by. That's how me and Griffen both became victors, and the best strategy for both of you."

"What about sponsors. Don't we need them to survive and to get more items we need?" Ashby said, taking another sip. She needed to train herself to survive with less food. If she and Fir made an alliance with someone else, it could be a way to keep her alive and strong.

"You two need something special. To show yourselves off and make you stand out. Something that will make you promising." Griffen said, rubbing his chin softly. Ashby didn't know people actually did that when they thought until then.

"Let's just hope you guys have good designers." Thalia muttered, stuffing another fruit into her mouth.

"Oh, we'll come up with something. Just go and rest you two. You have a big day awaiting you tomorrow. " Percei said, sighing and waving them off.

Ashby and Fir stood, walking out of the dining car together.

"So, do you have any ideas on what our thing should be? To attract sponsors?" Fir asked Ashby, looking down at her. She shook her head, brushing her snow white hair out of her face.

"No idea. Katniss and Peeta did that whole in love thing, and that got them pretty far. They still ended up dying in the end though, so isn't it a little used up?" She said, rubbing her arms as they walked towards the sleeper cars.

"Wait." Fir said. He stopped walking, turning her around to face him. "What if we put our own twist on that though. I'll mention my fiancé in the interviews, but we could act like we've also fallen in love. People will want to see how we act on it. They'll want to see if I'll die for the pretty new girl, or if I'll kill her to see my love back home." He grinned softly, proud of his idea.

"You know what would make that even better?" Ashby said, laughing softly. "We don't tell our mentors or stylists about it. They'll think it's all real too. It will be perfect." He laughed as well, hugging her gently.

"Get a good night rest. We don't know how much we'll get after we arrive to the capital." Fir said, ruffling the top of her sleek straight hair before disappearing into his bedroom car.

"You too." Ashby said with a soft smile, her eyes almost saddened. She knew neither of them would get any sleep at all.


	3. Chapter 3

The Capital's first glance of them. The world's first glance of them. After what had seemed like hours of pricking, cutting, plucking, pulling, and other painful actions, Ashby didn't even feel like herself. It wasn't like she was in poor condition to start with, but she was nowhere near up to Capital standards. Closing her eyes as she was dressed, she remembered her first glance of the capital's bright lights. As the train pulled in, cheers had washed over them, and she couldn't believe her eyes. She was dreading the sight, but seeing it in front of her, it was reassuring. Now it was all she could see.

"Electricity and power. It was easy to design, complicated to make." Her stylist said. Ashby still didn't know his name, but Thalia seemed to know him from somewhere. Other people with odd looks messed with her hair, she still couldn't see them. They were off behind her. She could see small glimpses of blue. One of them had blue skin? Oh well. She couldn't judge them. They were different. "See, it's a sleek black design. Whenever you move, small sparks will be created, flying off in any direction you move towards. It'll be stunning, as long as you keep waving." His voice said, Ashby nodding slightly. "See...If we cut your hair like so..." Then he was interupted, and Ashby opened her eyes to see Thalia's hand on his shoulder.

"No. Her hair stays the same length. Do not cut it." Thalia said, her eyes slightly narrowed. Her stylist nodded, redirecting the people messing with her hair once again. Ashby smiled softly, thanking her before closing her eyes once again. She let out a yawn, before she felt someone start to apply makeup to her face. "No no no. That won't do. Her natural beauty is what we have to play on." Her stylist said. Gunnar. His name was Gunnar. She remembered now.

The applied makeup was wiped off her face. "We only have two hours. Hurry ladies, hurry! Get her dressed. Quickly now." Gunnar said. A form-fitting black dress was put onto her. The fabric was light, and flowed around her feet into a small pool. Heels were put into her feet, which were the same shade of black but were designed so it looked like there were sparks gathering at the bottom. She was helped up, and Ashby quickly learned to balance in the heels. As she turned slightly, there was a soft sparking sound and the bottom of her dress emitted blue sparks. Thalia gasped slightly. "Perfect. Perfect. She's gorgeous. Get her hair done now." Gunnar said, clapping his hands. Ashby felt her hair heated, and thrown into loose curls that fell over her shoulders. Gunnar turned, looking at her with a soft smile. In his hands was a simple silver banded tiara. "It has the same technology as the dress, but this time, it is constant. As soon as you put it on it will emit sparks. We'll put it on you right before your carriage starts to move." He explained, placing it back into the box.

"It's gorgeous." Ashby said, putting her long nails up to her lips. At some point in time they had been managed to be painted to look like they were sparks coming from her fingers as well. "Come now, come now. It isn't as gorgeous as you." Gunnar said, turning her towards a mirror. Ashby could only stare. She didn't even look like herself. She continued to stare at her reflection as she was guided out of the room...

A half hour or so later, Ashby was standing next to a suited Fir. The carriage was smaller then they looked on tv. Their sides were pressed against eachother, she could smell the sweet perfume they had sprayed on both of them. But now it was stronger. There were two forms that smelled the same. "Ready?" Fir said to her, trying to reassure her. But really, who could be reassured. Who wouldn't be nervous. This was their first chance to impress people, to get sponsers. The first carriage started to move ahead. District one was out. The two tributes received a large amount of cheers, only making Ashby more nervous. Now she was nervous. The reaping was nothing compared to this. The tiara was placed on her head, and a light shower of sparks started to rain down over both of them.

"Nobody could ever be ready for this." Ashby responded, and his arm wrapped through hers softly. The second district. The third. The forth started to move, and cheers were huge. Maybe it was the fact both of the tributes from district 4 were barely wearing anything. They were dressed as mer-people. At least, the female was. In a shell-bikini top only covering her chest and a slick, tight, green-scaled tale. The male only had on some kind of seaweed wrap. Ashby had to admit, he did look good. Their carriage. It was moving. Ashby's hand wrapped around the front, and Fir's grip grew tighter. "Here we go." He said, his arm lifting slightly.

The crowd's cheers stopped as the district five carriage moved forward. Ashby lifted her arm, as both of them started to wave. The cheers came back, even greater then before. They took their place amoung the line, and Ashby felt a pair of eyes on her. There were already millions of eyes on her, but these felt different. Not judging eyes, not eyes trying to figure her out, but just two eyes. Comforting eyes. Ashby looked over and met the sea-green eyes of the District four male tribute. He gave a soft smile, before looking up and forward again. All twelve districts were in place. President Snow was there now. He was giving his speech, talking, and Ashby's blinks from the bright lights grew longer. Heavier. She felt Fir's grip tighten, as he held her up. Nobody would notice Ashby growing feint. Everything would be fine.

Ashby gained full conciousness as the carriages moved out of the crowd's view. "Are you okay?" Fir asked, as she was helped down from the carriage. The eyes were back. She felt themm on her again. But, this time, she felt them looking her over. Staring at the back of her form longingly. As she was helped down the tunnel, she glanced over her shoulder. There was the district four tribute again, looking at her as the other tributes moved their seperate ways with their other. The mermaid was gone, probably went back to her room. Their eyes met, and stayed that way until she turned the corner. For some reason, she knew that this would not be the end of the District Four male. He would either be her greatest ally, or her worst enemy in the arena.


	4. Chapter 4

Ashby layed on the couch, now dressed a bit more comfortably. Fir sat across from her, his hands behind her head. "You guys did fabulous! You really did." Thalia said, throwing her hands up in the air happily. "But was it enough to get sponsers. You start group training tomorrow." Griffen said, sitting down in the last empty chair. "You know what to do. Show off enough to get the others scared, but not enough to show any weaknesses." Griffen said, leaning forward and clapping his hands together.

"You need sleep. Both of you do. It may be hard, but you'll have to stay awake in training." Thalia said. "Unlike the whole event today, Ashby dear, people will take notice and they will find you as weak." She closed her eyes, rubbing her face softly. "I'm going to bed." She groaned, before turning and walking out of the room.

"Now let's get down to business!" Griffen said, laughing. "Who's that seaweed boy you were making googly eyes at, short stuff? Everyone watching saw it when it came up on the big screen. Caesar Flickerman already has this whole ruse with star-crossed lovers from seperate districts. That the two of you somehow met up before the parade and fell for eachother." He had this huge grin on his face. One Ashby would just love to smack right off of him.

"I don't know." Ashby said, getting off of the couch. Fir looked up, all of this obviously new to him. "What? You like him? He looks like someone who would be an egotistical jerk, who will seduce you and kill you off in the games." Fir said, slamming his hands down on the armrests of the chair.

"Oh, calm down!" Ashby said, throwing her hands into the air before stomping off to her room. She could hear Fir and Griffen's loud voices fade into hushed whispers between the two. Most likely trying to decide about Ashby and the mysterious District Four tribute. In all honesty, she didn't even care. She walked into her room, shutting the door tightly before falling onto her bed. It was almost too soft, it really was. So soft it was hard to sleep on, like a giant cotton ball. The pillows were somehow even softer. Even though she usually would find them hard to sleep on, she fell asleep automatically.

Ashby woke up to the bright sun starting to shine. Sometime throughout the night, clothes had been layed out for her. Group training was today. Was this what she was supposed to wear? She got dressed slowly, yawning and blinking softly the entire time. Her curls had fallen out, and her pin straight hair was back. Thank god. Though she had to admit she looked good with the curls, she felt more comfortable with her straight hair falling down her back without a problem.

She walked out into the main room, where everyone was eating breakfast. She was the last one up? How. It was too early for her already. She sat down at the table, piling her plate with food. "That's it girl. Eat as much as you can while you can." Griffen muttered through a mouthful of food.

"Think of it like that, or you could try to only eat what you need and get ready for the hunger. Like a sane person." Thalia said, slapping Griffen. "Ready to see your lover boy in action today?" Thalia said, winking softly.

"Depends. Are you talking to her about the seaweed boy or about Fir?" Griffen said, letting out one of his loud, booming laughs. Percei rolled her eyes at their antics, taking another bite of the colorful fruit she had been eating on the train. Ashby was starting to think that eating so much of that fruit was what had made her hair that color, not the surgery that The Capital was known for. "Can we please get a tiny bit serious here. They have to be at group training soon. You only have a few more minutes to eat." Percei said, sighing softly.

"I guess you're right kitty cat. Get them going now." Griffen said, laughing. "I'll be here. Making sure Griff doesn't destroy anything..." Thalia said, sighing as she slid another piece of meat into his mouth. Percei stood, jestering for Ashby and Fir to follow her. They gave eachother soft glances before standing and following her out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

The training hall was exactly like Ashby had pictured it. Fir immediately walked off towards the plant identification station. She didn't know why. Maybe he wanted to show off the next day of training. District 5 was the last two tributes there it looked like. There were many teens besides them, showing off their skills and trying to scare the competition.

Ashby had no idea where to go.

There were so many stations, so many people. She was just confused. Looking around, she could feel eyes on her. Sure, most people were trying to figure her out. 'The full of herself girl who volunteered for Foxface's sister.' Yupp, that was her. Oh well. She didn't really mind.

She sighed, walking over towards the targets, picking up a small case of knives. She examined them softly, before she felt someone walk up behind her softly. She turned, looking up at the District Four male. "Woah, Woah. Put the knives down." He said, putting his hands up. "I would picture you as more of an archery girl honestly. You have the build for it, you know. Strong arms, but not large ones. Thin fingers." Ashby frowned at his judgemental words, gripping the knife before turning and facing the target.

"What do you want seaweed boy." She said, pulling her arm back before throwing the knife at the target. Dead center. Perfect. She looked at him over her shoulder, and the look of suprise on his face was priceless. Of course they would all doubt any skill she would have. She was the smallest tribute that year. She was already marked down as one of the weakest for that, an easy kill. She wouldn't be that easy.

"Just wanted to talk to you. Train a little bit. Maybe some sword training." Seaweed boy said, his arm draping over his shoulders. Goosebumps covered her body, and a chill made it's way up her spine. She shrugged him off of her, Sighing as she put the knives down. "And my name isn't seaweed boy. It's Wren. Wren Lockhearst." Ashby nodded, walking to the rack of swords and grabbing a decent-sized one. Seaweed b-Wren. Wren grabbed a larger sword off of the rack, before turning to face her. With no signal, he lunged.

Ashby moved to the side quickly, blocking his sword with her own before counter attacking. She side stepped quickly, dropping to the ground. She pressed her sword against the ground, swinging her feet out and taking the ground out from underneath Wren. She looked up, and all eyes were on the two sparring. Except for Fir. She knew he couldn't care less in all honesty.

Should she have not had done that? Had it shown off too much? Probably. Oh well. It caught the attention of the other tributes, and that was all she had wanted.

"Enjoying the show?" Ashby said, crossing her arms over her chest. Most of the tributes turned, going back to their training. A few eyes did linger though. The careers. She knew it was them. There were three males, four females. The extra female was the red-haired girl from district four, who had been dressed as a mermaid. Her eyes were a lovely shade of green, but they were narrowed and cruel, taking away any kindness that may have once been there. She was the sneaky type. One that would make out a plan that would get all the others killed except for herself, or that would eventually kill another in their deep sleep when she promised to keep gaurd.

The larger male had large muscles, his blond hair cropped short. His eyes were a muddy brown, and his skin was tanned. He may be strong, but he seemed like he would be the dumb type. Easy enough to fool.  
The other male was thin, but his body was built for speed. Ashby narrowed her eyes, taking in the dark brown hair and golden brown eyes that reminded her of a snake. The way he held himself, he had to have some type of other advantage. Something mentally? Knowledge? Maybe he could climb trees, or make weapons easily.  
The smaller girl was very short. Almost as short as Ashby. She had a hourglass figure, her mousy brown hair falling in waves down her back as her blue eyes examined Wren; who had now stood up to stand behind Ashby.  
The tall blond in between the two males looked the most dangerous of them all; in Ashby's opinion at least. She looked smart, held her head up like she knew a lot. She had slight muscles, and strong legs. Her hands had long fingers and sharp nails. Was that even aloud? How had they not been cut short? Her nails could easily be used to claw out an eye.

The tributes wouldn't be easy. She knew that. Ashby didn't come into the games thinking that it would be easy to win. But the tributes, as they were every year, would be the toughest to kill off.

She felt a hand on her back as Wren pushed her along gently towards the plant identifying station. "Don't go into a stare down yet. Save tough feelings for the games." He said. He stopped them beside Fir, who was bent over some type of berry. "Here. Keep an eye on her. She's got people out for her head already." Wren muttered as soon as Fir looked up to them.

Fir sighed, holding up the berries. "Think these are edible?" He asked. Ashby took them out of his hand, sniffing the handfull before picking one out of the batch and popping it into her mouth. She chewed thoughtfully, before swallowing. "Taste fine. A bit ripe, so the taste is off, but edible." She said, putting the handful back into his hand.

"Long live the reckless and the brave." Fir said, popping a berry into his mouth before spreading the berries out once again.

"Long live? Until the end of the next two weeks maybe." Ashby muttered, sitting down beside him as they continued to decide which plants were better for eating.

"Find out seaweed boy's name?" Fir asked, sniffing another batch of colorful berries before deciding they weren't worth it.

"Wren. I think we have an ally. Until the tributes are down to a small few at least." Ashby said, cracking her neck. At least, that's what she hoped for. Wren now knew her skill. Maybe he wouldn't want to go against it first hand again until the end.

"Let's just hope so." Fir muttered, standing up from the station and walking over to the archery equipment.

Ashby was already hoping.


End file.
